


Unwelcome Houseguest

by Faith280



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith280/pseuds/Faith280
Summary: The Grif-Simmons family embarks in their latest adventure in dog sitting. Grif and the kids are all excited, but Simmons, not so much. Can he survive his adventures with his unwelcome houseguest?
Relationships: Dr. Grey/Carolina, Grif/Simmons, Wash/Tucker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“Alllrightee Mira, what does this last word say?” Dr. Grey was as excited as Mira was to be finally completing her vocabulary workbook.

Mira struggled, then she calmed down and remembered to sound out the word like Grey taught her. “Zebra?” She was too afraid to ask.

Grey’s face dropped. “Aww Mira, good try… you got it right! You have now officially learned the alphabet from A-Z, my dear.”

Mira was too worn out from the hard work. “Yay, since I finished early, can I have a cookie?”

“Sure, pour yourself some milk to go along with it.”

Maddie stuck her head into the kitchen. “Can I come in now Momma?”

“We’re all finished, you’ll be very proud of Mira, she passed the alphabet.”

“Good job Mira.” She thought for a second. “What’s a alphabet?”

Mira made a face. “Something very terrible that you want to avoid when you go to school.”

“Oh, okay.” Maddie had no clue what she meant. She came out of the doorway to sit at the kitchen table. As always, she was trailed by her German Shepherd Dog, Epsilon. He saw Mira had a cookie and he wanted her to share it with him.

He sat perfectly beside her and pleaded with his soft, brown eyes. She gave him a big smile, she couldn’t say no. That’s what Epsilon was planning on. She broke the cookie in half and gave it to him.

“Mira, I said no giving the dog extra treats.” Carolina came into the kitchen. She had on her turquoise running suit on and held a blue dog leash in her hand.

Mira looked guilty. “Sorry Aunt ‘Lina, he looked so cute, I couldn’t help it.”

“It’s okay, he’s a real con artist. I was going to go take him for a jog, want to come along?”

Mira looked disappointed. “I can’t, my Dad will be here soon.”

“Okay, you can join us tomorrow.”

Grey interrupted. “I don’t think we’ll have time tomorrow. We still have to pack for our vacation. I haven’t even found a kennel that can take Epsilon in on such short notice.”

Carolina made a face. “It’s a doctor’s convention, it’s hardly a vacation. I already told you I can stay home with the dog.”

“‘Lina, it’s our family’s first vacation together. I want you to be there, there’s lots of other things to do, not just the convention.”

“Alright whatever, this guy needs a walk.” She took off before she and her wife could start a real argument.

Mira drank the rest of her milk. “Hey Maddie, wanna go swing?” She noticed Maddie was awfully quiet. “You okay?” When Mira checked, she saw Maddie crying.

Grey put her arm around her. “What’s wrong sweetie pie?”

“I don’t wanna go away, I don’t wanna leave Epsilon, he’s family too.”

“Maddie, we’ve been through this. When I agreed to the trip, I assumed some hotel in the area would allow dogs, but they don’t. Epsilon will be fine in a kennel, he’ll be taken care of and make some new doggie friends.”

Maddie shook her head. “No, I’m his friend. I need him at night, what if the bad dreams come back?”

“Your Mommy and I will both be with you. It’ll be fine.”

“I don’t wanna go!” She burst into tears.

Mira listened in with interest. “If Maddie doesn’t want to go, I’ll babysit her for you.” She didn’t think about the fact that she was only five years old.

Grey looked flattered. “Thank you, but I really want Maddie to go along.”

Then the brainstorm of ideas hit Mira. “Then can I dog sit Epsilon?”

“Your Dad would throw a fit.”

“Ehh maybe, but it’s worth a shot.” She had to get Maddie’s help. “Maddie, would you feel better knowing I’m babysitting your dog?”

She was still crying. “I guess so.”

Grey of all people had to be the voice of reasoning. “Ever since we got the dog, we’ve both been trying to trick him into getting you one. He won’t trust us.”

“Yeah… but not if Maddie asks him. He’d do anything for Maddie.”

When Simmons stopped by for Mira, he saw she and Maddie were giving Allie her walking lessons. Mira was laughing when Allie took two whole steps before falling over.

“Hi Daddy, guess who’s walking now!”

Allie tried to walk to Simmons, but fell over. He lifted her up. She grinned up at him. “Hieee.”

“Wow, you’re getting to be such a big girl, aren’t you?”

Grey rolled her eyes. “Tell me about it. Now she’s walking and talking.”

Mira was trying to pick the right time to tell her Dad they were dog sitting. “Guess what? I finished my workbook, I’m an expert on the alphabet.”

“That’s wonderful, I’m so proud of you.”

Maddie tugged at his sleeve. “Uncle Simmons, I still don’t know what a alphabet is. And will you take care of my doggie for me?”

Simmons gave her a blank look, he had no clue what she meant. Grey scrunched her face. “Aww Maddie, bad timing.”

Now Simmons was suspicious. “What are you three plotting?”

Mira took a deep breath and started over. “Guess what Daddy? We’re going to have a houseguest for a couple of days. Won’t that be fun?”

“Fun? Houseguest? You mean Epsilon?...” He acted like he was having a panic attack. “No way Mira!”

She sighed loudly. “I knew you wouldn’t let me do anything fun.”

“Now Mira, that’s not fair.” Grey tried to be nice.

“No, why can’t I prove to you that I can take care of a dog?”

“Because we’re never getting one. What if Epsilon’s fur causes you to have an asthma attack? You’ve been waking up with a wheezing cough lately as it is.”

Greg interrupted. “You’re wrong there. I purposely changed up Mira’s allergy medicine to protect against dog dander. If she gets an attack, it certainly won’t be from a dog.”

Mira shot him a look. “Ya see?”

Simmons was flustered, he thought of every excuse to why they couldn’t dog sit. He had nothing. “We can’t dog sit, end of discussion.”

Maddie tugged at his sleeve again. “Why don’t you like my doggie? He’s my best friend.” Those big, blue eyes made him squirm. “You’re my favorite Uncle. I would be less sad leaving him with you.”

Mira gave him a smug look. “Pleeease Daddy?”

Even Allie looked expectedly up at him. All four of them were waiting for his answer. If he said ‘No’ now, he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight.

“I can’t even believe I’m doing this. Fine, we’ll watch the dog. You happy now Mira?”

He glared at her, but she didn’t care.

“Oh yes Daddy. I’m gonna be the best dog sitter ever!”

Simmons just rolled his eyes. “See if you’re still this excited when we get home, you’re going to be grounded for this little trick…”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Simmons started scrubbing his house from top to bottom. He whisked Grif’s breakfast plate away before he was finished eating.  
“Hey, I wasn’t done with that!”  
“Yes you are, your plate is empty.”  
“That didn’t mean I was done, it means I haven’t gotten my seconds yet.”  
Simmons shot him a glare. “You don’t need any seconds, fat ass. I need you out of this house so I can finish cleaning it. The kids are in school, and you need to get ready for work anyway.”  
“What are you going through this much trouble for?”  
He stopped to look at Grif like he was crazy. “Because we’re having a houseguest for a few days.”  
Now it was Grif’s turn to look at him. “Are you serious? It’s only a dog.”  
“Well, we’ll have Dr. Grey and Carolina coming into the house. I don’t want it looking like a pigsty.”  
“Oh good lord, you need help loser. It might be contagious, I better go to work.”  
“Good leave.” He stared around the room at all the cleaning he had to do. How did he get himself into these things?

Later that afternoon, Mira kept staring out the window, waiting for Dr. Grey to bring over Epsilon. “When are they coming?” She was tired of waiting.  
Simmons barely paid attention, this was the fifth time he had to answer her. “Soon.” He finally looked up at her. “Mira Kai, you’re getting smudges all over that window. Do you know how long it took me to clean? You were supposed to be grounded anyway.”  
Mira sighed and moved away. “Ehh, that never works on me. Who cares what the house looks like? Epsilon won’t know the difference.”  
“But I will, so behave.”  
She glanced back out the window and squealed. “They’re here!” She turned to her brothers. “I call dibs on the dog.”  
Jake shuddered a little. “Good, you can have him. He’s too big, he scares me.”  
Mira shot him a look, sometimes it was hard to believe they were twins. “Are you crazy? He’s the coolest.”

Maddie was determined that she wanted to walk her dog herself. When he was a puppy, she had no trouble. Now that he was a nearly full grown Shepherd, the small child was overwhelmed, even though he was so careful to not pull her.  
Until Maddie got the hang of it, Carolina kept one hand on the leash to help guide her. Maddie felt so proud to be able to walk such a big dog. Everyday of owning Epsilon helped build up confidence more and more.  
Grey and Allie followed behind them. Allie held onto both her Mom’s hands and was determined to walk to keep up with Maddie. Her face was set in a determined pose and she managed to keep up without falling much.  
Mira went running out to meet them. “Hi guys, hi Epsilon!”  
He barked and jumped towards Mira. He almost knocked Maddie over. Carolina tightened her grip. “No Epsilon, bad dog!” She had been going to a lot of trouble to teach him obedience.  
He stopped, tucked his tail between his legs and looked apologetic. He nosed at Maddie to make sure she was okay. She balanced herself by holding onto his collar. She was giggling over it. Epsilon waited patiently for the command to greet Mira.  
Carolina waited a second. “Go get her boy.” She and Maddie let go of his leash.  
Simmons stood back as the dog made his rounds to visit his new surroundings. He noticed Jake was standing beside him. “How come you’re not rushing to the dog?”  
Jake shrugged. “I don’t know, he was nice when he was small, but now he’s huge…he’ll be waiting to knock me over or eat me or something.”  
Simmons chuckled and put his arm around. “No, I doubt that. You can help me get our houseguest all situated.  
Carolina carried a bag of dog food while Grey was carrying a duffel bag. “Hiee Simms. Thanks for taking care of the doggo. Here’s all the junk you’ll be needing for him.”  
“Great, here I’ll take out out to the deck where the dog will be staying.”   
He stopped short when he saw Grey giving him an exasperated look with her eyebrow raised. He looked around, everyone was looking at him, even little Allie. She had no idea what was going on, but she was sure Simmons was to blame for something.  
“What, why is everyone staring at me?”  
Mira rolled her eyes. “Get real Daddy, Epsilon can’t stay outside.”  
Simmons was genuinely confused. “Why not? I fixed the deck up real nice for him. He has a tie out and a nice bed. He’s going to love it.”  
For being the ‘smartest’ of the Reds and Blues, he was still clueless. Grey tried to explain carefully. “Epsilon is a family dog, he needs to be inside with the family. I know his size is misleading, but he is a puppy, it’s not good for him.”  
“But I can’t have him in the house. He’ll destroy my house, and Mira is allergic to him. He’ll be comfortable enough outside, he has plenty of room. At least come check it out first.”  
Reluctantly, the group followed him to the deck. He had some old blankets sprawled out over the floor for a bed and he had some clothes line for a dog tie out.   
“You see, the overhang will keep him dry, the blankets are nice and warm and I’ll give him plenty of rope so he can move around when the kids aren’t playing with him. What’s so wrong with this?”  
Carolina’s bright green eyes flashed right anger. She had been against having the dog at first, but he grew on her. She would defend him as much as she would her kids.  
“No way Simmons, this isn’t fair to Epsilon, he knows how to behave. I trained him myself, he is practically a service dog for Maddie. He listens better than you morons ever did.”  
Simmons flinched, he always backed down to Carolina. He was more comfortable around her now than he had when she first showed up to lead the Reds and Blues along with Wash, but she was still terrifying.   
He was panicking inside. His mind kept playing all the damage and drama this dog could cause to his perfect house. Not having control over a situation always freaked him out. But if he didn’t, Carolina could punch his face in. Either way, he was going to lose.  
Maddie was the one who innocently broke him down. She tugged lightly at his sleeve. “Uncle Simmons, why don’t you want to keep my doggie? He likes you.” She put her arms around the dog and they both looked up at him with big, sad eyes. “He’ll be sad outside all alone, you’re always nice to me, why are being mean to him?”  
He was stuck. He heard Grif laughing at him, and he couldn’t even turn away from Maddie to slug him. “I’m not being mean honey. Your doggie can stay in the house until you guys get back.”  
Her face perked up. “You promise?”  
“Yes honey, I promise.”  
This was going to be a long a very long weekend…


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Grey shoved the duffel bag at Simmons. “Here’s Epsilon’s bowls and toys. Keep fresh water out at all times. I wrote down his feeding schedule. He’s allowed a few treats a day, but no people food. You got that Mira?”

Mira squirmed and looked down at the ground. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Grey shot her a mischievous grin, she knew how well Mira didn’t listen. “And last but not least, have fun with him. Epsilon’s still a puppy, he may forget his obedience from time to time, but he’s a good boy. He’ll listen to you Simms, more importantly, he’ll make you a dog person yet.”

Simmons looked at Epsilon with disdain, he seriously doubted it. “Yeah yeah, we’ll see.”

Mira gave him a big smile and hit him in the arm. “I know it will Daddy, all of us are already dog people.”

Jake kind of backed away, he was careful to not get too close Epsilon. “Uhh, not me. Not really anyway.”

Mira shook her head at him. “Nah, even Jakey will like him by the end of this weekend.”

Grey rewarded her with a smile. “That’s the spirit Mira. Here’s his favorite toys, the tennis balls, he’ll play all day if you let him. Why don’t you kids start a game with him so we can sneak away.”

Dex threw the ball as hard as he could, and Epsilon took off after it. Mira ran along with him while Jake hung back and watched. Maddie’s tears flowed as she watched her puppy play for the last time in three days.

“Momma, I don’t wanna go. I miss Epseelon.” Carolina had to pick her up.

“It’s okay, you’ll see him again before you know it.”

Maddie’s crying cued Allie’s tears. “No! Want doggie!”

Their crying got Epsilon’s attention, he loved his little humans. Grey panicked. “Oh lord, we need to make a getaway and quick. Good bye all!”

Epsilon ran to the closed gate and barked for his family to come back. Mira was at his side, but he wanted Maddie. He kept on barking for her.

Jake covered his ears and ran to the safety of his room. Grif and Dex tried to get his attention with the tennis ball, but he didn’t care.

Simmons groaned as he covered his own ears. “You see, I told you this was a bad idea from the start.”

Finally Epsilon’s barking turned into soft whines. Mira kept hugging and petting him until he calmed down. Simmons filled his bowl with dry dog kibble.

“Bring him over to his dish, maybe he’s hungry.” Simmons had started supper. He had fish sticks and French fries in the oven. Epsilon smelled the food baking, licked his lips and watched guard over the oven.

Simmons gave him a suspicious glare. “Oh no you don’t, no people food. Eat your dog food or you can starve.”

“Be nice to him Daddy, it’s his first day here.”

“I am being nice, this could very well be his last day too, but I’m letting him stay.”

Grif was reclining back in a kitchen chair and chuckled over it. “Yeah right, you talk tough, but you don’t have the guts to throw him out.” He was scratching Epsilon behind his ears. The dog gave Simmons a wounded look.

Mira took ahold of Epsilon’s collar. “C’mon boy, I’ll take you on a tour of the house.”

Simmons shot a panicked look. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” He had no intentions of letting this dog get past the kitchen.

“Why not?”

“Because…it’s almost dinner time. Wait until later. Grif, can you go tell Jake that dinner’s almost ready? Mira, go tell Dex.”

She opened the screen door and took in a deep breath. “Hey Dex!”

“Mira Kai, I said to go tell him, don’t holler at him. I could have done that myself.”

She sulked as she went to find him. Grif had a similar look on his face as he went to Jake’s room. Simmons couldn’t help but smile affectionately. Like Father, like Daughter.

Jake’s door was open, so Grif just walked in. Jake was buried under bedspread, reading a book with a flashlight. “Hi Jakey, why don’t you read outside of the covers? You can see a lot better.”

“I like it under here, it’s quiet.” His voice was muffled.

Grif sat on the edge of the bed and talked to him through the blanket. “Yeah, I understand that, that’s why I like hibernating under the blankets. Dinner’s about ready buddy, you wanna come out now?”

He was quiet. “Nuh Huh, I think I’ll stay in here.”

“Does it have something to do about the dog?” He had to ask gently.

Jake peeked his head out. “Sorta. Daddy doesn’t like him, so there’s got to be a reason why. So I don’t think I like him.”

Jake would always be Simmons’ little clone. “Ya know, I love your Dad too, but he’s not always right. How about you give Epsilon a fair chance before you judge him?” Jake thought it over. Grif offered him his hand. “C’mon, at least come eat your supper.”

Jake took his hand. “Alright.”

Simmons was trying to get the food out of the oven. Epsilon thought it was fun to help. He followed as close as he could to Simmons’ heels. He turned around, and nearly tripped over the dog. The fish sticks nearly ended up on the floor.

“Damnit Epsilon, I thought you knew obedience. I think you flunked that class. Go sit down.”

Epsilon promptly sat, right in front of him. Simmons groaned. “Why am I surprised? Fine, I’ll walk around you.”

Epsilon got up and followed him. When Simmons turned around to glare at him, he sat again. He looked up at Simmons with so much adoration, that he almost reached out to pet the dog, but drew his hand back. “No way, I’m not getting attached to another dog.”

“What other dog Daddy?” Mira stood in the doorway watching them.

Simmons jumped. “Nnnnothing…this dog is just driving me crazy. Get ready for dinner.” He didn’t want Mira to know the truth.

Mira was confused. “But you did too say something about another dog. Anyway, Epsilon wants you to pet him.”

“I can’t right now, I’m making dinner, it’s not sanitary. He sheds bad enough as it is.” He slammed the baking sheet down on the counter.

When Simmons finally got his family situated at the table, the fish sticks were nearly cold. Grif made a face as he poked at them with his fork. “What’s up with your cooking skills today?”

“Just shut up and eat them. If certain people had come to the table when I asked, and a certain canine didn’t try to help me, dinner would be edible. Heat them in the microwave.” He was being so crabby, no one argued with him.

Epsilon was bored with his dog kibble, he went to investigate what Mira was eating. She always came through with the good treats. He snuck under the table.

She came through for him, she tossed a fish stick, when she thought her Dad wasn’t looking. “Mira, did you eat that or did the dog?”

“Umm, I don’t remember.”

“Uh-Huh, I’m sure you don’t.”

“Yeah, cause they’re so yucky, maybe Epsilon didn’t want it.”

“That was one of Dr. Grey’s rules. It’s not good for him, you don’t want to make him sick.”

Grif groaned. “One piece of fish isn’t going to hurt him. Not any worse than it is to us.”

“Fine, next time you cook for once. I spent all day cleaning and getting things ready for this dog, and I had to skimp one supper. So sue me.”

He dropped his plate in the sink, he felt terrible, like he had lost control of his organized life. Epsilon sprawled out on the rug, watching him. He let out a loud yawn, Simmons was boring him.

Simmons couldn’t help staring at him. First this dog comes in and rearranges his life, now his family likes Epsilon more than him. How the hell did he end up living the dog’s life?....


	4. Chapter 4

“Aww but Daddy, why can’t Epsilon stay with me?”  
“Mira, stop whining, I said no.” Simmons gave a weary sigh, this argument had been going on for twenty minutes.  
Mira wouldn’t give up. “He’s used to sleeping with Maddie at night, he’ll be lonely sleeping in a strange house all alone.”  
“No means no, I’m not changing my mind. I heard you up twice last night coughing, all we need is dog hair triggering an actual asthma attack. Epsilon can stay by himself.”  
She rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about me all the time.”  
“Yes I do, I love you Mira, it’s my job to worry about you.”  
She huffed loudly. “If you really loved me, you’d let me sleep with Epsilon.”  
“No, I don’t love you that much.” He gave her a teasing wink, she refused to be amused. Simmons tried again. “How about a compromise?”  
He had her attention. “What is it?” She was suspicious.  
He reached over and laid her stuffed Dalmatian on her bed. “Now there is a dog you can sleep with.”  
Mira fought the urge to smile, she tried to act annoyed, and smacked the toy away with her hand. She felt slightly guilty as it hit the wall, she loved all her toys. “No, it’s Epsilon or nothing.”  
“It’s nothing then. Time for bed.” He tried to kiss her forehead, but she jerked away. He stood in the doorway, giving her one last pleading look. “I love you Mira.”   
Finally, she cracked a smile. “I love you too Daddy, even if you are mean to me.”  
When he stepped out in the hallway, he noticed a faint light in Jake’s room. “Knock knock Jakey, anything wrong?”  
Jake was hiding under the bedspread again, trying to read. “Uhh no…not really…”  
Simmons frowned, that didn’t sound convincing. He gently pulled back the covers. “Anything you want to tell me about?”  
Jake shrugged. “I know how you don’t like Epsilon, so I don’t either. I guess I don’t feel safe with that monster of a dog in the house.”  
Simmons felt a twinge of guilt. He knew how Jake had issues with being easily influenced, much like he did years ago with Sarge. It wasn’t Epsilon’s fault, he was a great dog.   
“I may not be a dog person, but there’s no reason you can’t like him.”  
Jake thought about it before shaking his head. “No way, he’s too big and loud. I’m   
not a dog person either.” He looked as stubborn and determined as Mira.  
Simmons figured why fight it. He took the book and flashlight away from him before tucking him in. “Just get some sleep, maybe you’ll change your mind one day.”  
Again Jake shook his head before closing his eyes. “Nope, I don’t think so.”

Simmons was exhausted by the time he got all three kids to bed. Where the hell was Grif anyway? He should be helping. The television was playing loudly in the living room, Simmons had a hunch where his husband went.  
“Damnit Grif, What are you doing?” Simmons’ jaw dropped when he saw the mess on his couch.  
Grif was all sprawled out, snacking on a bag of potato chips. Epsilon was lounging on his lap, sharing the chips. They both looked at Simmons like he was crazy.  
“I’m watching some TV before bed, what’s wrong with that?”  
“What is HE doing on my nice clean couch?” Then Simmons saw the mess of crumbs Grif left. “Well, it used to be clean.”  
“Hey, the dog just wants to be comfortable too. Good luck getting him to eat his dog food after this, he really likes the chips.”  
Simmons stammered and glared. How could Grif be amused by this? “You’ve got to be kidding me. Both of you get up. Why are you giving him potato chips for anyway? He’s not allowed people food.”  
“It’s not food, it’s a snack. It definitely doesn’t count.”  
“They’re not even good for you, let alone him. Look at this mess, nothing but dog hair and crumbs.”  
“So what, this ain’t a museum, it’s a family home. Let the poor dog be a part of the family.”  
Simmons wasn’t listening, he guided Epsilon by his collar back out to the kitchen. He showed him the dog bed he made for him. “Be a good boy and stay.”  
Epsilon tilted his head, he was really trying to understand. He was used to his family’s nightly routines, he knew it was time for bed. He happily followed behind Simmons and Grif, his tail wagging away.  
Simmons turned around. “No bad dog, stay!” He snapped off the light and kept walking. Grif turned around looking sympathetically at the poor dog.  
Epsilon sat at the edge of the kitchen, looking so confused. He was told to stay, so he would. But why was everyone leaving him? He shook from the urge to go follow them, he couldn’t help letting out a yelp. He always had Maddie nearby, he didn’t like being alone.  
The yelps turned into long whines. When he couldn’t take the loneliness anymore, he resorted to barking. Why would no one come to him? He was scared all by himself.

Grif tried closing the bedroom door. That didn’t help, the barking seemed to grow louder. He burrowed under the blankets with his pillow over his head. It was more muffled, but he could still hear it.  
Simmons lay stoically on his back, eyes closed tight, doing his best to pretend he could sleep through all the noise.  
Grif came up from his sanctuary and threw the pillow in Simmons’ face. His pretend sleep was broken. “What the hell was that for?”  
“Cut it out faker. This is all your fault. How are we going to get any sleep tonight?”  
“Just ignore it and he’ll stop.”  
“Bullshit, this has been going on for an hour.”  
The bedroom door pushed open and Jake came flying in and hopped into the middle of the bed. “It’s too loud, I don’t like it.” He curled up against Simmons’ side, shaking.  
Grif gave his husband a disgusted look. “Ya happy now?”  
Simmons glared back at him. “Oh shut up!”  
Mira and Dex both came in. Dex was yawning, he looked accusingly at Simmons. “Dad, what’s wrong with him? Why won’t he go to sleep?”  
Mira felt she was the dog expert. “It’s cause he wants to sleep with me.”  
“Nice try Mira, it’s not happening.”  
Grif collapsed against his pillow. “Why don’t we let him sleep with us?”  
Simmons scoffed. “No way am I having a dog on the bed, it’s unsanitary. Let’s just try to go to sleep, he’s got to shut up sometime.”  
Dex stormed out, shaking his head. Mira was nearly in tears, she loved that dog. Grif grabbed a blanket and his pillow and got out of the bed.  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
“You’re being ridiculous, I’d rather hang out with the dog.”  
“You’re seriously leaving?”  
“Yeah, he’s only lonely, it’s no different than if it was one of the kids. I’m gonna stay with him a while until he goes to sleep, then I’ll be back…maybe.” He was so pissed at Simmons.  
Mira smiled, she knew he wouldn’t let her down. “Yay, I wanna go help.” She grabbed Grif’s hand.  
“Mira, you stay from that dog…” It was no use, she wasn’t listening. Simmons looked down at Jake. He still had ahold of his pajama sleeve.   
“They’re crazy, I wouldn’t want to sleep out in the kitchen.” He curled up against his Dad and tried to go to sleep.  
“Yeah Jakey, they totally are.”   
Deep down, Simmons wished he could be out there with them. He felt so guilty traumatizing the poor dog, now he was doing it to his own family. He wished he could admit his own childhood trauma to them, his own little dog that he couldn’t save. Grif would understand, he could tell him anything; except this.  
After all these years, it still hurt too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Simmons buried his head under the covers as he waited for the barking to stop. When it finally did, it was quiet; too quiet. He listened for Grif, but that familiar, lazy shuffling walk never came. Was he really that pissed off that he would rather sleep in the kitchen with the dog? Yeah right, Grif was left unattended with his snack drawer, that’s what he cared about.

“Hmm, I really should go out and check on them.” Jake was curled up against him, he was sleeping soundly. Simmons couldn’t move without waking his son. He sighed, buried his head back under the blankets and tried to sleep. If a Grif wanted to be this immature, then let him.

Simmons jumped awake. He looked at the alarm clock, it was almost 9am. He looked over at Grif’s side of the bed, he still wasn’t back. Jake was laying there, snoring softly. He tried to lay back down and relax…Damnit he had better go check. He didn’t know whether to be pissed or worried.

First off, he passed the kitchen; there was no dog. “What the hell, now where did he go?” He looked in the living so he could yell at Grif for not watching the dog. The sight in the couch nearly gave him a heart attack. “Oh no, damn you Grif, what were you thinking?”

Grif had spent the night on the couch. He had Mira in his arms, and laying with them was Epsilon. He laid on his back with his paws up in the air. Simmons’ face turned bright red. He fought back the urge to yell, he didn’t want to scare Mira and Epsilon out of a deep sleep.

He poked Grif in the arm. “Do you mind telling me what’s going on here?”

Grif woke up mid snore, he was dazed and confused. “Huh, what’d ya want? I’m sleeping.” It finally dawned on him where he was. “Why the hell can’t I move?”

The movement woke Epsilon and he struggled to roll off his back. He woke up Mira as they both tumbled to the floor. Simmons panicked as he checked in his daughter. “Are you alright?”

She giggled as she pulled herself up holding onto the dog’s collar. “Sure Daddy, that was fun.”

Simmons groaned, only Mira would find this entertaining. “And what were you doing out here young lady?”

“I got to sleep with Epsilon last night after all, and he didn’t hurt my allergies.” She sounded so smug about it. Epsilon ruffed a friendly hello at him, even the damn dog knew Mira won.

Simmons glared at all three of them. “Mira Kai, after I told you no, you still didn’t listen. And you Grif, you let her get away with it. I waited half the night for you, why didn’t you come back?” He was angry and hurt at the same time.

“Are you serious, do you think I meant to fall asleep like that? The damn dog wouldn’t shut up, and then Mira wouldn’t shut up about wanting Epsilon. I was with her the entire time in case she had an asthma attack.”

Simmons felt a little better, but his feelings were still hurt. “Mira, go check to see that he has food and water for me.”

“You got it Daddy. I’m the best helper in the world and my buddy is the best doggo in the world!”

Simmons sort of doubted that. Mira got Epsilon all excited. “Mira, don’t get so hyper in the house…” Too late, there was a loud crash as Epsilon’s tail knocked over Simmons’ favorite reading lamp and it crashed to the floor.

Mira and Epsilon were both quiet. “Uh-oh, Sorry Daddy.”

Simmons took a deep breath. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Both of you, outside now.”

Grif grinned at him. “Yeah, it looks like they’re both in the doghouse now.” He elbowed his husband. “Get it?”

“Shut up, this is serious.”

“So what? It was an ugly lamp anyway.” He tried to hold Simmons’ hand, but he jerked away.

“I’m going to start breakfast. It’s too early for this bullshit.”

Grif stretched back out on the couch, but he couldn’t rest. Simmons was determined he wouldn’t. He slammed every cupboard and every pan in the kitchen.

Grif stiffly got off the couch. “Why am I the one who’s in trouble over this dog? You were the whoiss who couldn’t say no to Maddie.

Simmons’ glare deepened. He knew it was the truth, but he was damned if he would admit it. “Go make yourself useful and wake up the boys, while I get Mira.” He walked out on the back porch, he found Mira carefully brushing Epsilon. “Come on in Mira.”

She stopped and looked up. “Epsilon too?”

He sighed. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Look Daddy, I’m brushing him so he doesn’t get too much dog hair in the house for you.” She was trying so hard, that Simmons felt guilty.

“Thank you honey. It’s breakfast time, you can finish later.”

“Okay Daddy.” She was all happy again.

Dex emerged all sleepy eyed from his room. He perked up when he got to the kitchen. “I smell bacon, I call dibs on all of it.”

Grif was right behind him. “Not if I get to it first.” He pretended to push him out of his way.

Simmons shot him a look. “Stop it, you’re worse than the kids. There’s enough for everyone.”

Epsilon raised his head when he heard that, he wanted bacon too. He conveniently hung around the stove to help. Simmons had to push him away with his leg so he could move the skillet.

“Watch out, you’re going to get burned.” There was a startled Yelp. “See, I told you.” He took a second to check Epsilon’s nose. It was red, but not burnt.

Mira smiled. “Aww Daddy, you do like him.”

Simmons was startled. “Uh…no not at all. I don’t want to be accused of animal abuse.” Despite his burn, Epsilon followed Simmons. “Go eat your dog food and behave. You’re not getting any bacon… is he Mira and Dex?” They were being tested.

Mira answered with a smug, angelic smile. The challenge was issued and accepted. Simmons raised his eyebrow and watched her like a hawk. Epsilon circled Mira’s chair waiting. When that didn’t work, he tried Dex.

Dex tried tried so hard to throw him a piece, but Simmons was on guard. As a last resort, Epsilon headed over to Jake, who was buttering a piece of toast and didn’t even notice him.

Epsilon gently nudged him with his nose to get his attention. Jake looked down in shock, he dropped his toast and gasped. To get the point across, Epsilon licked his hand. Jake cried out loudly.

He scared everyone at the table, especially Epsilon, who went to hide on his dog bed. Grif was sitting right beside Jake, he jumped and nearly spilled his coffee. “What’s the matter Jakey?”

He ran to Grif for protection. “The dog was trying to bite my hand. Don’t let him hurt me!” He clung to Grif’s arm.

This was one of those times Mira couldn’t believe they were twins. “Get real Jakey, he wasn’t going to eat your hand. He just wants your bacon.”

Epsilon gave a confused ruff from his corner. Jake trembled. “You see, he hates me. Get him out of here.” He ran to hide on the couch.

Grif was confused. “Damn, he really is afraid.”

Simmons slammed the skillet in the sink. “Now you see why I told you three no feeding that dog all those treats, look how it traumatized Jake.

Dex and Mira looked guilty. Grif started to get pissed. “It’s not just us. Jake’s determined to be your clone same as you tried with Sarge. You learned how to be your own person, and I love you for that, Jake needs to do the same. He knows you don’t like the dog, so he won’t. It’s your fault too for not compromising.”

Simmons was quiet, he knew it was true. He knew this dog sitting idea was a horrible idea, and looked what one German Shepherd caused in his family.

How did he get himself into this?


	6. Chapter 6

Simmons knew his family was right. “Okay guys, I know all this, I’ll talk to Jake. Why don’t you all take the dog outside for a while so we can have some privacy.”

Grif couldn’t hold back a big yawn. “Nah, you kids go ahead. I’m taking a nap.”

Mira grabbed a hold of his hand. “Aww Daddy, come play with us.” She gave her best pleading look.

Grif gave in, he never could resist those big, green eyes. “Well… if I have to.” She tried to pull him out the door.

Simmons quietly went to the living room. He found Jake sitting in the middle of the couch looking so lost. “You feeling any better Jakey?” He asked gently.

He shrugged and sniffled. “Not really.”

Simmons sat beside him. “We need to have a talk about Epsilon.”

At the mention of his name, Jake started shaking. “No, he’s a monster dog and I want him out of the house.” He sniffled again.

“Oh come now, he’s no monster. He’s just big… and a nuisance.”

“No, it must be bad having him here, that’s why you don’t like him.”

Damn, Grif was right. “That’s why you’re afraid of him, because I don’t want him here?”

He looked confused. “I dunno, I guess so.”

Simmons took a deep breath. “You know it’s okay to like Epsilon, despite what I think.”

“But you know everything, I wanna be like you.”

He was flattered, but also sad. “I’m proud that you want to be like me, but it’s also important to be your own person Jakey. That’s why I love you so much. You’re a great kid.”

“Yeah I guess so. You expect me to like that dog though?”

“That’s up to you, don’t let me influence you. You do know that if he really was a monster dog, I’d never let him near you kids, right?”

Jake gave a little smile. “Yeah, you wouldn’t. When is he leaving?”

“Sometime tomorrow.”

“Alright, I’ll put up with him until then; but only for you.”

“Thanks buddy.” Jake got up to join his brother and sister outside. On his way, he passed Wash.

“Hi Uncle Wash, I gotta put up playing with the monster dog cause I promised my Dad.”

Wash looked amused. “You mean you don’t like Epsilon?”

“Nuh-Uh, no way.”

Simmons shook his head. “I shouldn’t have wasted my breath with him.” They stepped outside to watch the kids play.

“Hope you don’t mind us coming over unannounced, the kids wanted to play with the dog, actually Tucker did too.”

“Sure, but I don’t see what’s so great about him. All he does is eat, shed, and drool.”

“You’re still not a fan of dogs?”

“You’re one to talk. You’re more of a cat person.”

“Yeah, but I love all animals, not just cats.”

“I wish you and Tucker could have taken him in.”

“If I could have, I would. You know how Tucker surprised me with a kitten for my birthday. I definitely don’t think Loki would tolerate Epsilon in his house.”

“I still can’t believe Tucker got you a cat, I didn’t think he cared for them.”

“There’s been some transition time, Loki’s still not crazy about Tucker. But he’s gotten attached to the kids pretty quick, he sleeps on Chloe’s bed with her. David got scratched a few times, but they get along now.”

Simmons got silent as he watched Mira playing tug of war with Epsilon, about how happy she looked. He flash backed to when he wasn’t much older than her, to one of the few happy times he had as a child. He played for hours with his own dog, the only friend he ever had as a child. When he was ten, his friend was taken away from him. He had to turn before he started to cry.

Wash noticed. “Hey, you okay over there?”

“Uhh…yyyeah, I’m fine.” He quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks before turning around. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Wash raised his eyebrow. “Because I can tell by the way you’re acting over Epsilon, that there’s something bugging you. Do you want to tell what’s going on?”

Simmons pretended to look innocent. “Noothing’s going on…” He stopped when he saw Wash’s critical glare. “Okay, maybe having Epsilon here is bringing up some bad memories.”

Wash placed his hand on Simmons’ shoulder. “Bad memories about what?”

Simmons squirmed, he hated bringing up the subject. “Maybe I had a dog when I was a kid, and it didn’t work out well.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nooo…I never even told Grif. I know he would understand, but it still hurts so much.”

“You know about the cat I had when I was a kid, he was my best friend. If anyone understands how much it hurts to lose a pet, I do.”

Simmons started to cave in. “When I was seven, I remember my parents had just finished a huge fight, and I hid away in my room. Later that night, my Dad came in, I was terrified of him. He dropped a squirmy, little puppy on my bed, and walked out. I loved that dog more than anything else. When he died, part of me died with him. He was the only friend I had as a kid.”

“I’m so sorry. I’m amazed your Dad was ever that nice to go give him to you. My Dad spent his time trying to kill my cat.”

“Yeah, he was a rotten human being, but he actually did like Einstein. At least more than liked me.”

“How come you never told Grif or the kids? At least then they’d understand why you’re so indifferent to Epsilon.”

“Because then they’d really want to get a dog even more. They would think it would help me to recover. I can’t bear the heartbreak again. Animals don’t live long enough, I don’t want the kids going through that.” I don’t want to go through that again.

“True, it’s a terrible feeling, but you can’t protect them from everything. That’s how they learn about life, they have to learn to deal with death. Look at the good influence he’s made on Mira. She looks so happy.”

Simmons shuddered as he wiped away the last of his tears. “Yeah I know. I’ll find a way to make it up to her; to make it up to all of them. I swear I’ll break down and tell them the truth, I just need to wait for the right time.” Which may be never.

Simmons’ negative thoughts were interrupted by Mira calling to him. “Daddy, I’m practicing throwing the tennis ball real far. Watch me.”

The ball was flying too close to Jake, who was trying to keep away from the action. “Jake, watch out…”

Simmons was too late, the tennis ball hit Jake square in the leg. He cried out in pain. The pain turned to terror when he saw that Epsilon couldn’t slow down fast enough to not run into him. “Daddy help!”

Jake crumbled to the ground, clutching his leg while screaming in pain. Simmons’ heart nearly stopped as he ran to his son. “Oh please don’t be hurt.”

If Jake wasn’t afraid of Epsilon before, he certainly would be now. This was Simmons’ weekend from hell.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ahh Daddy, don’t let him eat me!” Jake was hysterical just knowing that Epsilon was around him.

“Jake calm down and open your eyes, he’s licking your face, he’s not eating you.” Simmons tried to pull Epsilon back from Jake, but he was determined to make sure the little boy was alright.

Jake forced his eyes to open. “I don’t want to see all the blood.” He saw that Epsilon was only licking him, he calmed down and started giggling. “Hey, stop it, that tickles!” He was giggling so hard he could hardly stop.

Epsilon gave him a friendly ruff. Jake took a really long at the dog he had been so afraid of. “You’re not a monster are you?” He ruffed again at Jake, he finally started petting the dog.

Simmons came over to check for any broken bones. “You okay there Jakey?”

He grimaced in a little pain as he tried to stretch his right leg. “I think so, but my leg hurts.” He tried to stand, but he couldn’t.

Simmons was about to give him a hand, when Epsilon stood up as still as a statue beside Jake. He looked down at him like he was waiting for Jake. Simmons looked confused. “What is he doing?”

Mira of course could answer that. “He wants to help Jake get up, he’s sorry he knocked ya over. He does that for Maddie all the time, she’s always fallin’ down.”

Jake looked uncertain, but took a firm grip on Epsilon’s collar and he was able to stand up. Simmons brought him over a chair so he could rest his leg and still watch the kids play. Epsilon sat right by his side.

The kids were starting a game of soccer. Mira called over to Epsilon. “C’mon boy, you can be our goalie now that Jake’s hurt.”

Jake felt kind of sad, he liked getting all this attention from the dog. Epsilon looked up at him and refused to move. Mira called to him again, but he still wouldn’t move.

Mira gave a big smile. “Look out there Jakey, the monster dog is your friend now.” She ran off to play.

Jake looked mesmerized as he scratched Epsilon between his ears. “Wow, you’re my friend?” Epsilon gave a gentle ruff as he laid his head on Jake’s lap. “You’re one of the few friends I actually have.”

Simmons was watching the two of them. His heart ached over sad his son looked. He was really no different than Simmons was at five years old. He never really had any friends. For years, he tried to tell himself that he didn’t need any, that he was a loner.

Until his dog, Einstein, came along, he never realized how lonely he had been. He was amazed how much responsibility Mira was taking on just having Epsilon around. He thought about how lonely Jake was. Even Dex was willing to give up video games to play with the dog. Maybe his family really could use a dog…wait, what was he thinking? No way was he going that soft.

Tucker broke his thoughts. He went over to Jake and Epsilon with the dog’s leash in his hand. “Hey Jakey, can I borrow your buddy away from you? We were going to take him on a group walk, do you think your leg will hold up to join us?”

Jake gently stretched out his leg. “Yeah, I think I can walk.”

Epsilon stayed close to Jake’s side as he limped along. He kept one hand on Epsilon’s collar to help keep his balance. Mira walked close to Simmons’ side during the walk. He suspected something was up.

“Well, looks like Jake’s not ‘fraid of dogs anymore. Can we get one of our own?” Her big green eyes pleaded up at Simmons. Her innocent trick would always work on Grif, but Simmons was determined to not fall for it.

“Nice try, but the answer is still no.”

She huffed loudly and ran on ahead of him. He sighed, he knew it was all a trick. “Glad to see how much you care Mira.”

He knew this wouldn’t be the end of it, she had Grif’s devious mind. She would wait until his guard was down and try again. It was sad that he couldn’t trust his own daughter.

When they got done with their walk and Wash and Tucker left for the night, Simmons was relieved to see that Epsilon was exhausted. He couldn’t handle another night with him barking constantly.   
“Epsilon, stay.” He gave him the command to stay in his dog bed. He laid down for Simmons, but gave him the sad puppy dog look. Simmons had to turn away.

Mira saw her chance again. “Aww come on Daddy. He’s been such a good boy since he’s been here, can’t he stay with me for his last night?”

Simmons grunted. “Oh yeah, how has he been good? He sheds and drools all over my clean house, he broke my favorite lamp, and barks for all hours of the night. How has he been good for the entire weekend?”

“Ahh Daddy, you’re being so stubborn!” She was all set for a good temper tantrum.

“Yes he is, kinda strange how much he acts like you girlie.” Grif was rolling his eyes over their argument.

Simmons looked offended. “She’s your clone, she doesn’t act anything like me.”

“Ah bullshit, she’s more your kid than you both realize.”

Jake had a hard time leaving Epsilon alone in the kitchen. He lightly tugged at Simmons’ sleeve. “You mean he can’t stay with me either? Epsilon’s my new best friend.”

Simmons’ heart ached to tell him no. “Sorry buddy, it’s not fair to your sister. No means no to everyone.” He went to take Jake’s hand. “Come on, I’ll help you get ready for bed.”

Jake waved sadly to the dog. “Sorry Epsilon, I tried.”

Epsilon whispered softly as he watched everyone leave him. Grif signaled to Simmons, he didn’t want the kids to hear him.

“Would it really kill you to let that dog stay with one of the kids? I really don’t feel like bunking on the couch again tonight.”

Mira overhead. “Yeah Daddy, I’ll babysit him tonight.”

Simmons shook his head. “No way, we’re all sleeping in our own beds and Epsilon is sleeping in his dog bed. End of discussion.” He didn’t feel too confident that his idea would work.

Later that night, Simmons tried to tuck Mira in. She was still mad and tried to kick her covers. “Fine, you want to freeze tonight, go ahead.”

“Daddy, why do you hate Epsilon so much?”

“I don’t hate him.”

“Then why are you being mean to all of us?”

“I’m not being mean…Mira, there’s things you don’t understand about.”

“Like what? I only wanna spend time with the dog.”

“It’s not always a good thing to get attached to Epsilon or any other dog. I’m doing what’s best for you kids, when you’re older, you’ll understand.”

She turned away from him to glare at the wall. “I will never, ever, ever understand. I want a dog.”

Simmons had to give up. “Yeah I know, think what you want. Goodnight honey.” She ignored him as he shut her bedroom door.

In spite of her bad mood, she fell asleep. She dreamed she was lost in an ocean, there was no land in sight. Her arms grew tired, she started sinking, soon she couldn’t breath. She tried screaming, but no sound came out.

She jumped awake, she was still in her bed. The suffocating still remained. The asthma attack Simmons dreaded finally hit. Mira panicked as she struggled to reach her inhaler. It was always in her nightstand for emergencies.

Her hand bumped it off the back of the stand, she couldn’t find it fast enough. She tried crying. “Daddy, I need you.” But she couldn’t get the sound out. She couldn’t wake Jake like she used to, he was snoring away in his own room. She heard Epsilon barking, but he was too far away to help.

She got so dizzy, everything was going dark…


	8. Chapter 8

Epsilon’s barking started as soon as Simmons’ head hit the pillow. He tried to cover his head to muffle the sound. “God damnit, here goes another night without sleep.” He turned to face Grif. “How are you handling this tonight Grif?”

He answered with a low snore. “How the hell can you sleep through this?” He elbowed Grif in the side, he just snored louder. “Great, I’m on my own, as usual.” He recovered his head.

The barking grew closer. It brought Simmons out from his covers. He looked to see Epsilon standing in the doorway, his barks turned into desperate whimpers. He moved closer to the bed.

Simmons was in the verge of jumping out of bed. “Why are you in here? You know to stay in the kitchen.”

Epsilon grabbed ahold of his pajama sleeve and tried to tug him out of bed. Simmons frowned, Epsilon wasn’t a normal dog, but this was weird, even for him. He got up reluctantly.

“What’s wrong, do you need to be let outside? You did all that before bed.”

Epsilon continued whimpering as he guided him right to Mira’s room. Now Simmons felt the shot of dread, he knew something was wrong. He snapped on the bedroom light and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Mira almost passed out from the asthma attack. With the last of her strength, she tried to motion to her Dad.

“Oh no Mira, hang on baby, I’ll get your inhaler.” He grabbed her spare inhaler off the dresser. He scooped her in his arms and he helped her with the inhaler. Within seconds, she could get some air in. The color slowly came back to her face as he gently held her.

She gasped as wheezed until her breathing slowly got back to normal. She laid her head against his chest and cried. “I tried to call out for you Daddy, but I couldn’t. I’m sorry I was mad at you.”

He held her closer as he kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay honey, I deserved it. I’m just thankful I found you in time. I don’t know what I would do without my Mira.”

“I heard Epsilon barking, I knew he would come get you cause he’s the bestest doggie ever.”

Simmons stiffened up a bit. “You’re seriously starting all your dog nonsense already?”

“I figured it was worth a shot.” She giggled a little bit.

Simmons sighed, at least she was feeling better. “You drive me crazy kiddo, but I love you.”

“Yeah I know. I love you too even if you are mean to me.”

Simmons gave a small smile, that would have to do. He caught Epsilon looking at him with a smug look on his face. “Oh I bet you’re gloating over this one, aren’t you? You expect me to fall in love with you just like the rest of my family did?”

Mira laid back weakly against her pillow. “Aww come on Daddy, he saved me.”

He looked again at Epsilon. “Yes, I know he did. That’s why I love that big, hairy, pain in the butt.” He couldn’t resist reaching over to scratch the Shepherd behind the ears. Epsilon looked happy, his mission was accomplished.

Mira smiled. “See Daddy, I told you so. Does this mean we can get an Epsilon of our own?”

Simmons panicked. “No way, I’m not going that soft. You can visit with Epsilon as much as you want to.”

“Ohhh but Daddy, a dog would help me with my asthma attacks and Jakey’s not afraid of them no more. We need a dog.”

“I would love to get one as much as you kids do, but I cannot go through that heartbreak again.” He blushed as he said that, damn he didn’t mean for that to slip out.

“Whad’ya mean again? Daddy, you did have a doggie before, didn’t you?”

“Nnn…ooo, not at all…” He felt Mira’s eyes burn into his soul, he couldn’t lie to her anymore. “Okay, maybe I did have a dog when I was a kid.”

“I knew it! I knew you liked dogs. What was your doggie’s name, what kind was he?”

“His name was Einstein since he was very smart. He was a tan, scruffy dog.”

“Oh, what happened to him?”

Simmons hesitated. “Mira enough, it was a long time ago and the memory still hurts. Maybe one day I’ll tell you about him.”

“What’s wrong with now? You can tell me the story so I can go back to sleep. You always help me with my problems, now I can help you.”

Simmons looked at her with total surprise. The problem child of his kids was getting so mature. How did he not see that sooner? He was going to live to regret this, but he needed to tell somebody. He took in a deep breath.

“Einstein was a gift from my Dad when I was six. He was the best friend I ever had. I was about ten years old when he died.” He choked up, he fought hard to keep the tears from flowing.

Mira’s eyes filled with tears as she laid her head against his shoulder. “Aww poor doggie. What happened?”

“We were playing fetch with his favorite toy. I threw it too hard and it landed in the middle of the road. He ran out in front of car to get it. I stood at the side of the road, frozen with fear as I watched that car hit him.”

He glanced down at Mira, tears streamed down her face. “That’s so sad.”

He cuddled her closer as he continued. “The worst part of it was that my Dad screamed at me for not running to stop Einstein. If I did, I probably would have been hit by the car too. He would have rather see me get killed instead of the dog.”

“But that’s so mean of him.”

“Yeah, you kids know what he was like. Later that night, he’d been drinking too much. He told me that I was so weak and pathetic, the dog ran out in the street on purpose just to be rid of me. It seems childish now, but at the time I believed him.”

He grabbed Mira a tissue and wiped her eyes. Epsilon sat by the bed, listening to the story with her. Simmons couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor dog.

“So you see Epsilon, I wasn’t trying to be mean to you. You’re a good dog. Mira, I’m very proud of how you stepped up and took responsibility for him. I wish I could get you your own dog, but now you know why I can’t have one around.”

She sniffled away the last of her tears. “But maybe you should get another doggie, you’ll feel better about Einstein if you did.”

“At some point I might, just not right now.”

Mira was deep in thought. “What about for my birthday? The dog can be for me and Jake. I’ll never ask you for another gift, ever ever ever.”

Simmons had to smile, why did he doubt that. “Well let’s see, your birthday is still pretty far away. I will think about it. You manage to behave yourself from now until May, and MAYBE you can have a dog.”

“Thank you, you’re the best Daddy. I’ll be an angel from now on.” She looked so angelic, but Simmons knew better, Mira was an angel with horns.

“Do you want me to stay with you in case you have another attack?” He hated to leave her.

She shook her head. “Nah, I’ll be okay.”

He switched off the light and motioned for Epsilon. The dog refused to leave Mira’s beside. She reached down and patted his head. “You better go with Daddy, or he’ll get mad.”

Epsilon got up, his tail was between his legs and his ears were down, he looked so sad. Simmons stopped at the doorway. “You want to stay with Mira, don’t you?” Epsilon raised his ears. “Alright, go ahead boy, you deserve it.”

Epsilon practically flattened Mira as he jumped up beside her. She squealed with joy as she hugged him. “Thanks Daddy!”

“I’ll sleep better this way, he’ll protect you.”

As he headed to bed, he couldn’t believe how much better he felt after talking to his daughter. Mira was going to make a great doctor someday, he was so proud of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Early the next morning, Simmons struggled to drag the waffle iron out from under the cupboard. He managed to knock over the baking pans he kept in there for storage.

“Damnit, this is why I never make waffles.” It took him another five minutes to rearrange the cupboard. Grif came staggering out looking like a zombie.

“What the hell is all this noise so early in the morning?” He spied the waffle iron. “No way, you’re actually making real waffles? Homemade is way better than the frozen ones!”

Simmons grumbled as he plugged in the iron. “Well too bad, heat up the frozen ones, I’m not making these for you.”

Grif looked like his husband slapped him. “Well why not, who the hell are they for then?”

Simmons looked down at the floor. “For Epsilon.”

“What? Why the hell is he getting waffles, ‘Mr. don’t feed him people food’?

Simmons felt so embarrassed. “Because he’s a good dog and I haven’t treated him very well. I figured this would ease my conscience.”

Grif looked confused. Mira walked into the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas and her ginger, curly hair was a mess. Epsilon followed closely by her side. She threw her arms around Grif’s waist. “Morning Daddy! I got to keep Epsilon with me again last night.”

Now Grif was more confused. He looked accusingly at Simmons. “So first it wasn’t alright to feed the dog treats, then you were dead set against him sleeping with the kids. Now you’re willingly giving my breakfast, and he was bunking with Mira. What twilight zone did I wake up to?”

Simmons had to confess. “Chill out, Mira had a bad asthma attack last night. Epsilon woke me up with his barking. She was really bad by the time I found her. He saved her life.”

“Oh god.” He pulled Mira in his arms. “Are you alright kiddo? Why didn’t anyone wake me up?”

Simmons rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure, why didn’t I think that? You were snoring so loud, you couldn’t hear me.”

Grif looked so guilty. “I’m sorry honey, you know I would have stayed up with you if I had known.”

Mira giggled as she kissed his cheek. “I know Daddy, you were busy sleeping. I still love ya anyway. Daddy took care of me, he told me a neat story.”

Simmons panicked, he didn’t trust Mira’s mouth. She would tell Grif about his childhood before he could. He was amazed when she stayed quiet.

She gave him a sneaky little grin, she liked sharing a secret with him. Only then did she notice the waffles. “Do I get some for breakfast? I was sick last night.” She gave Simmons a pleading look, Grif copied her. The two were too much alike.

He sighed and gave up. “Fine, I’ll make some waffles for everyone, you happy now?”

Mira and Grif exchanged a smile as they both said, “Yes,” at the same time.

“Hey, who said waffles? Count us in!” Dr. Grey’s loud, high pitch screech could be heard all the way to the kitchen. Grif automatically cringed like he always did when he heard her voice. Epsilon raised his ears and his tail started wagging.

Simmons sighed, he would be stuck cooking all morning. “Come on in Emily, I got plenty here for all of us.”

Carolina frowned at her as the family made their way to the kitchen. “Calm down Em, can’t you ever enter a room normally?”

Grey turned to give her wife an exasperated look. “What would be the fun in being normal?” She set the squirming little Allie down and she tottled her way to see Mira.

Maddie broke loose from Carolina and went running towards Simmons and Epsilon. Simmons assumed she was coming to see him, he held out his arms. “Hi Maddie, I missed you.”

She ran right past him and threw her arms around Epsilon. He was whining and licking her face, he nearly knocked her over. Mira had to help her keep her balance.

Dr. Grey was busy gushing over them. “Aww a little girl and her loyal puppy dog, such a beautiful sight.”

Grif chuckled as he elbowed Simmons. “You got passed over for a dog, way to go loser.”

Simmons glared at him. “Shut up, no one needs your comments.”

Maddie finally noticed her favorite Uncle. “Hi Uncle Simmons. Epseelon says thank you for taking good care of him.”

He looked guilty as he tried to smile at Maddie. “Well he’s very welcome.” He had two cooled waffles that he set in front of the dog. “Now I know you said no people food Emily, but I kind of owe him these. We had an interesting weekend.”

Grey nodded as she scrutinized him. “Sure, it’s okay. What all did happen while we were gone? You sure had a change of heart towards Epsilon.”

“Yeah, that’s putting it mildly. Mira had a bad asthma attack last night. I couldn’t hear her calling for help, Epsilon came and got me.”

Mira pretended to look more sick than she really was. “I almost died. I dreamed I was suffocating in the ocean, and when I woke up, I was suffocating for real. I couldn’t reach my inhaler.”

Dr. Grey’s face softened with sympathy for her favorite patient. She reached over to feel her forehead. “Aw, you poor little thing. At least you seem to be feeling better.”

Mira nodded, still hoping for as much sympathy as she could get. “Yeah, I was real mad at Daddy before going to bed, but after my asthma attack, he told me the story ‘bout the doggie he had as a kid and then I felt better.”

Simmons cringed, he knew Mira couldn’t keep a secret. Grif shot him a accusing glare. “Hey, how come you never told me you had a dog before?”

Mira made a face. “Oops, Sorry Daddy, I tried to keep the secret.”

Simmons groaned. “I know you did honey, I appreciate the effort.” He turned to Grif. “I had a dog as a kid, he ran out in front of a car and was killed, my Dad tried to say the dog ran out on purpose. This is why I wasn’t crazy about having another dog hanging around.”

Surprisingly Grif grinned. “Oh, so your own dog hated you too? You never were popular, were you? Way to go loser.”

Simmons shot him a hurt look. “You see, this is why I never told you.”

Grif put his arm around him and pulled him close. “Oh, you know I’m only kidding. You’ll always be my loser.”

Simmons tried to look annoyed, but he secretly loved it. He leaned back against Grif’s chest and let him hold him.

Grey looked lost in thought. “You know Mira, I’d love to psychoanalyze your dream. It could be a warning sign, some deep inward resentment to your Father, manifesting itself as a night terror.”

Mira looked completely confused. “Umm…maybe?” She looked to her Dads for help. Simmons looked lost too.

Grif was the only one who knew how to answer. “Sure, her brain was warning her that an asthma attack was comin’.” He rolled his eyes at her theatrics.

Mira looked satisfied with that answer. “But guess what else, Daddy said we can get a dog.”

Dex and Jake picked that moment to come into the kitchen, they were still dressed in their pajamas.

Jake squealed. “We’re getting a dog?”

“No way, thanks Dad!” Dex was so happy.

Simmons stopped them. “No we’re not, I only said maybe.”

Grif grinned. “Telling a little kid maybe is like saying yes dude.”

Simmons groaned. “Alright, someday soon, we can go look at the shelter and see what dogs are available.” He knew he would live to regret this.

Grey smiled as she took over making breakfast. “Great, you’ll be so happy. Let me help you here Simms, and we’ll have a nice breakfast together.”

Simmons was still in shock, what did he agree to? He felt Mira tug at his sleeve. “Thanks Daddy, we’ll all have lots of fun with the new dog, wait and see.”

He smiled as he took her hand and helped her make her plate. “Sure honey.” He then figured if it helped bring his family closer together, it would be worth it. With his daughter’s help, he could handle anything…


End file.
